Fade
by The Author Formally Known As Queen Sora
Summary: One-shot in Nuriko's P.O.V. of the events of episode 33. Due to that, there's a huge spoiler warning, and I can't really write a decent spoiler-free summary... xD;;;


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, or any of the characters. That belongs to the great Yu Watase-sama. -

Author's Note: This entire thing is a wicked spoiler for episode, like, 30 to 33. So. Yeah. You've been warned. xD;;; Also, if anyone has any additional questions/comments/death threats... you know all the good stuff... lol... you can get in touch with me at , kay? xDD Otherwise, I'd appreciate reviews. ;3

It won't stop. All this blood, it just won't stop. I can barely hold myself up, my body's just getting heavier and heavier. My eyes are starting to water, not from the pain but from the icy cold biting at my exposed skin and the open wound in my chest. My entire body's aching from that sub-zero feeling. Blood's not only exiting my body through my chest, but now I can feel it running freely from my forehead. Just barely though, as my face and the rest of my body are going numb.

How did it come to this you ask? How was I, Ryuuen Chou – Nuriko of the Suzaku Shichiseishi, resorted to a crumpled anemic pile, left by that bastard demon to die in this arctic tomb?

I remember early this morning, I journeyed off seeking the Shinzaho while Tamahome and Miaka dispersed in the other direction to find the others. I climbed this mountain, enraptured in my thoughts of love and my own desires. And then I finally reached the cave where the Shinzaho was hidden, behind a mammoth boulder. And then _he_ appeared.

He was the same werewolf beast that had attacked Miaka and I the preceding day.

I took him in battle. He was a formidable opponent, but with my super strength abilities, I saw no likelihood of my losing. But how wrong I was.

I admit, I did win and kill him. I snapped his neck with my bare hands. But with my victory, came a price.

Just as I was escaping his grasp, seconds before breaking his neck… his claws. I felt his claws graze my back. They then plummeted into my being. My breath was caught in my throat. For that split second, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I felt as if my entire body had stopped functioning from the shock of the thrust. Adrenaline began to rush through me; my body panicked from the horrible pain that took hold of it and released endorphins. I barely landed, still stunned from the beast's claws. I don't think, at that moment, I had realized how badly he had got me. I dove and flipped over him, taking hold of his neck and twisting it. I let out a single battle cry as I heard the shatter. I froze when I looked at his claw. It was stained with a dark red substance. Blood. Not just any blood. _My_ blood. I looked forward beyond the demon, that was when I had viewed the trail of blood that followed me. That was when I looked down and saw my wound, that gruesome wound in my chest. It was located just below the red symbol of the willow, emblazoned on my upper right chest. I think that's when I realized it. It was when I realized I was going to die.

I feel my knees give out. I stare out, beyond the cliff I rested on. The sky is an endless light blue, and I can just barely see the world below me. I wonder if this is what I will see when I look to my friends from the afterlife.

"That was pretty stupid of me… I'll never be able to make fun of Miaka for the things she does after this…" I speak. My voice – like the rest of my body – is becoming weak from the lack of blood that nourishes me. Only the wind, rock and snow are there to listen, only the corpse of that repulsive animal. I turned my head to look behind me.

My eyes fell on the boulder that covered the entrance to the cave, the only way of reaching the Shinzaho.

"Gotta move that rock…" I told myself out loud. I rise to my feet once more, my legs trembled with fatigue but I know I can do it for _her_. So I move, slow and with ease, towards the massive formation. I finally reach it, and throw my aching arms around it.

"Please give me the strength." I plead, knowing my failing arms don't have the strength to rid of the obstacle. I feel the red warmth of the strong bird God encircle me, as I hoist the rock up with the last of my strength and throw it out of the way.

As the warm glow of Suzaku's power envelopes me, visions fill my head and my view. I know it's Miaka's world. And I'm there with her. We enjoy her world; going to eat in a restaurant, going to stores… it's as if I'm completely knowledgeable of her world. We ended the night overlooking the ocean. Then the scenery begins to fade, and soon, she's fading too. Fading until I'm once more on the frigid mountain, the rock discarded.

That was the last of my strength and I can feel that it's ripped my injury even wider. My eyes focused on the sky. Suddenly, the silhouette of a familiar person forms before me. Then features appeared; her hair identical to mine, her parallel eyes and her youthful appearance.

"Kourin?" I questioned, disbelievingly. My lips curl into a smile. "How long have you been there?"

"I've always been here, big brother. You've just never seen me. It's because you're coming so close to the end that you can see me now." My sweet, beloved little sister explained. But her eyes were so sad, overpowering her gentle smile. "Big brother… you must hold on. You have to stay alive. You want to see the priestess one last time, don't you? You can. Just think of her. It'll work out, big brother. Don't worry." She began to fade, just as Miaka had in my reverie of her world.

"Kourin… don't, don't go!" I cried out. "I'm afraid. I don't want to be alone."

"Don't worry, big brother. You won't be alone. She's coming." Before I could protest, Kourin had disappeared.

And thus I'm here. Weight is pulling at my body. Crimson snow surrounds me. I can hear Kourin's words echoing in my head. I'm taking my sister's advice; I'm waiting for Miaka.

"NURIKO!" I hear Tamahome and Miaka shout. I barely turn my head, a sad look in my eyes as I give in into the heaviness and fall to the snow. I close my eyes, trying to reserve the last of my strength to say goodbye to her. I feel someone collapse beside me.

"Nuriko!" Miaka cries.

"Just hang on, I have to get this signal fire lit to call Mitsukake." Tamahome stated. I can hear the friction of two stones rubbing together. It's a foolish action, the fire won't catch. Or even if it does, Mitsukake will never arrive in time. I hate to admit it, but I can tell that my journey's over. "Got it." He declares in satisfaction.

"We have to do something. He won't stop bleeding." Tamahome joins Miaka on my other side and lifts me up as she continues to panic. "You were crazy to fight that animal all by yourself!" She weeps, her chocolate eyes focusing on me.

"Heh… don't cry… Miaka... This isn't… gonna kill me...." I'm lying to her, but maybe I can at least calm her down for the time being. "You can't get rid of me… that easily...." I added, jokingly. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "Sheesh, you're such a crybaby...." My hand weakly rose up to wipe her tears away. I want to tell her to stop crying, because it hurts me even more than this gap in my chest to see her so sad. "And you're stubborn and clumsy and silly and hot-headed… a chowhound…" I was grinning, adding to the list of her faults as she took hold of my hand. I want to seem as normal as possible… but no, I can't let those be my last words to her.  
"Nuriko…" Miaka sniffled, knowing my comments were true.

"I have to make sure I watch over both of you…" I began.

"Nuriko, don't talk so much. You have to stay still until Mitsukake gets here." Tamahome interrupts.

"No, it's alright…" I force myself to keep speaking, my eyes fixating on Miaka. "There are a lot of good things… waiting for you at the end of this.. I know it... so please, for me… Don't lose to them. No matter what happens." I implored. The pain is getting worse. I can't hold on much longer.

"Wha… what are you talking about?" Miaka is denying it. "You're acting like I'll never see you again… and you know that's not true! You're gonna be around to protect and defend me until we're old and gray." I can see her perfectly fine, but her voice is getting farther away. "Just hang on!" Now she's fading. Fading, just like in my fantasy. "I know Mitsukake and the others are on their way here." The snow and the mountain are fading away, as is Tamahome. The sky is enveloping me. But most importantly, she's still fading. "They must be almost here." Then I realize… "Tamahome," it isn't my dearest priestess who's fading… "I'm gonna go look for them." It's me. My life, it's fading away. I hear the snow crunch under her feet as my eyes tiredly close. I know she's going to cry, now that I've faded away. But don't worry, Miaka. You and Tamahome will live your lives together, going on until you're an elder. Don't worry, Miaka… I may be gone, but your light will never fade.


End file.
